Rise against the pain
by Caskeni
Summary: Versión alternativa de lo que ocurre tras el disparo de Kate al final de la tercera temporada. Lo que ocurre si Kate deja que Castle la cuide en lugar de apartarlo de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta situada después de Knockout, es una versión alternativa a lo que ocurre en Rise, espero que os guste y gracias por leer.**

Rick se negó a abandonar el hospital, le daban igual las miradas de Josh en el pasillo y le daba igual lo que decían su madre e hija, el no se marchaba hasta que la viera respirar, aunque fuera un minuto. Finalmente despertó y Jim fue el primero en entrar, después fue Josh, mientras este estaba dentro Rick bajo a comprar flores, era un cliché pero era su escusa para entrar mientras Josh estaba dentro. Y así lo hizo entro en la habitación sosteniendo las flores y la vio por primera vez, tenia ojeras y la cara pálida, su pelo era un desastre pero el la vio preciosa, Kate en cuanto lo vio fijo los ojos en los del escritor y se olvido de que Josh estaba allí, este último decidió salir no sin primero mirar al escritor con todo el odio que fue capaz.

Kate sentía como si un camión la hubiese atropellado, todo le dolía, le dolía mantener los ojos abiertos pero cuando vio que Castle se quedo allí plantado en medio de la habitación ella inconscientemente alzo uno de sus brazos en su dirección como intentando tocarlo pero estaba demasiado lejos, ante la mueca de dolor, Rick se apresuro a su lado y cogió su mano que permanecía en alto y se la bajó muy despacio, cuando su brazo volvía a descansar contra la cama Rick entrelazo sus dedos en los de Kate.

Ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron, Rick le coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja y cuando ella sonrío a él se le escapo una lágrima.

-"Estas preciosa".-Susurro Rick.

Kate se rió pero pronto se arrepintió ya que una ola de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-"No me hagas reír Castle, que me duele".

El sonrió.-"Lo siento pero lo digo de verdad".-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?".-Dijo ella.

-"Lo que quieras".-Contesto sin dudarlo.

-"En tres días me podré ir de aquí e iré a la cabaña de mi padre, necesito que me des esos tres días, para que hable con Josh, para que pueda asimilar lo que pasó, y para poder al menos mover mis músculos sin desmayarme, y necesito que me dejes esos tres días para mi".

-"¿Quieres que me vaya?".-Dijo muy bajito con una clara nota de decepción en su voz.

-"Quiero que te prepares, que anules todas tus reuniones y hagas la maleta, que hables con tu hija y después quiero que vengas conmigo a la cabaña, no tienes que hacerlo pero quiero dejar que me ayudes a curar Rick, quiero dejar que pases por esto conmigo, cuando me desperté pensé en alejarte de mi pero eso solo nos haría daño a los dos, ¿podrás hacerlo?, ¿en tres días me vienes a buscar?".-Dijo ella insegura de cual sería su respuesta.

-"Si".-Dijo él pasando la mano por su pelo.-"Pero sería mejor si te ayudo a curar desde ahora mismo".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"No cuela Castle, dame tres días, no voy a huir de ti".

Richard asintió y le apretó la mano, en ese momento Jim entro en la habitación.-"Oh, esta aquí Richard, espero fuera".

-"Entonces… ¿Ahora me tengo que ir?".

-"Si".-Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Richard beso su frente y se levanto pero ella no le soltó la mano.

-"Necesitas algo más Kate".

Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y sin abrirlos dijo.-"Yo… yo también te quiero".

Rick se quedo parado y espero a que abriera los ojos pero no lo hizo así que se inclino y beso cada uno de sus parpados que continuaban apretados y después beso sus labios, simplemente coloco su boca sobre la de ella.

-"Nos vemos en tres días Kate".-Susurro en su oreja y salio de la habitación.

TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS

Kate no dio señales de vida, pero él le dio el espacio que le había prometido y finalmente le llego un mensaje al móvil, vio que era del móvil Jim.

_Me dan el alta en una hora y voy a ir con mi padre a mi piso a por mis cosas, ¿Puedes venir a las 12 allí? Mi padre no se fía de mi y quiere enseñarte mis medicamentos. –Kate_

Richard se apresuró a contestar.

_Allí estaré, ¿tengo que llevar mi coche?_

Unos minutos después su teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_No hace falta, solo ven tu._

Rick pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, las siguientes horas se aseguro de que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba y a las 11:30 salio del loft, cogió un taxi y apareció en la puerta de la detective a las 12 en punto, llamo a la puerta y apareció Jim.

-"Richard pasa".

Rick miro alrededor y no vio señales de Kate, estaría en la habitación.

-"No me gusta la idea de no ir con ella así que necesito que la cuides, sabes lo terca que es, pero creo que intenta dejar que la ayudes, puede andar pero tiene una silla de ruedas porque a veces le duele demasiado, te he hecho un horario con las diferentes pastillas que tiene que tomar, un amigo me ha dejado su Jeep porque es el único coche en el que cabe la silla, cuando vayas conduciendo ve despacio, no se hasta que punto le dolerá el traqueteo del coche y si te dice que no le duele pero tu crees que si promete me que pararas a que descanse un rato. Ella te indicara como llegar y donde esta la tienda mas cercana para que compréis comida, Scott es un hombre que vive en una cabaña al otro lado del río, si necesitáis algo ahí esta su numero, se ha pasado por allí y ha limpiado un poco, si necesitas cualquier cosa, me llamas".-Durante todo el discurso de Jim, Castle se limitó a asentir ante todo lo que le decía.

-"Lo siento por si te he agobiado pero tenia que decirte todo antes de que llegue Kate, porque si no me cortaría la cabeza".-Dijo el hombre suspirando y hablando a una velocidad mucho menor que antes.

-"Sin problema Jim, te prometo que la cuidaré, si tengo algún problema no dudes que te llamaré".

El hombre sonrió aliviado.

Rick saco su móvil y grabo el número de Scott por miedo a perder el trozo de papel que la había dado Jim y le saco una foto a la tabla con los horarios de los medicamentos. Jim lo miraba con curiosidad.

-"Es por si acaso".-Dijo Richard encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias".-Contesto Jim.

En ese momento se escucho a Kate gritar desde la habitación.- ¡PAPA! ¿Me ayudas?".

-"¡Voy!, Richard ya esta aquí".-Dijo mientras se encaminaba al dormitorio de su hija y le indicaba a Rick para que lo siguiera.

Castle decidió quedarse en el marco de la puerta y vio en la cama un par de maletas, Kate estaba en una silla de ruedas en medio de la habitación, se giro para mirar a Rick y le sonrió, el escritor le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Las he hecho yo sola".-Declaró orgullosa mientras Jim cerraba las maletas.

-"Impresionante".-Contesto Richard sin parar de sonreír.

Jim salio por la puerta para guardar todas los medicamentos en una bolsa y Kate le hizo señas as Rick para que se acercara a ella. Él lo hizo y después ella alzo su mano y él la cogió, Kate tiro hacia abajo y Rick entendió lo que quería así que se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado y Kate colocó sus manos a en las mejillas del escritor y se puso seria.

-"Tu ultima oportunidad para echarte atrás escritor, no creo que sea una compañera fácil de llevar las próximas semanas".

-"Creo que me quedo a tu lado".-Contesto con una media sonrisa.

-"No quiero alejarte más"-Confesó Kate apoyando su frente en la de Richard.

-"Y yo no quiero que me alejes".

Fue entonces cuando la detective beso los labios de Richard, fue un beso tierno, lento, lleno de amor, y finalmente se separaron.

Jim y Richard bajaron todo al coche y finalmente Kate se sentó en el sofá mientras Rick bajaba la silla de ruedas y Jim colocaba el coche en la puerta del edificio para que Kate tuviera que andar lo menos posible, Richard dejo a Jim guardando la silla de ruedas y subió a por Kate.

Entro en el apartamento y la escucho decir.-"Mala idea lo del sofá, me cuesta levantarme".

Rick se apresuro a ayudarla y como era más fuerte que su padre apenas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse, despacio, salieron del apartamento y se metieron en el ascensor, finalmente llegaron al coche y Kate puso otra mueca de dolor cuando tuvo que entrar en el Jeep, finalmente su padre le puso el cinturón y ella no intento persuadirlo ya que sabia que perdería, se despidió de su padre y vio como Richard buscaba algo en una de las bolsas que había traído y saco una especie de cojín, cerro el maletero y se sentó en el sitio del conductor, después aflojo el cinturón de la detective y coloco el cojín con cuidado y luego volvió a dejar que el cinturón se ciñera a su cuerpo.

Kate se sintió mucho mas cómoda, el viaje del hospital a su apartamento había sido horrible en parte porque el cinturón reposaba en la herida de su bala y con el cojín de Rick no le dolía en absoluto.

-"Gracias".-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-"_Siempre_".

Y entonces arranco el coche y comenzó a conducir camino a la cabaña de Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y los que habéis seguido la historia, os lo agradezco inmensamente. Gracias por leer :)**

El comienzo del trayecto transcurrió en silencio pero no estaban incómodos y cuando Rick se giro a mirar a Kate observó que estaba incomoda, ya llevaban casi 40 minutos en el coche y las vibraciones y los baches estaban empezando a pasarle factura así que en cuanto pudo paro en un restaurante de carretera.

-"¿Por qué paramos?".-Pregunto cuando vio que Rick se desviaba.

-"Para descansar un rato".

Kate decidió no discutir ya que realmente necesitaba parar un rato, consiguió sacarse el cinturón y cuando fue a tirar del manillar de la puerta Rick la abrió y le tendió su mano, a su lado estaba la silla de ruedas.

-"No necesito la silla Castle".-Dijo mientras se aferraba a su mano para bajar del coche.

-"Venga Beckett, así me haces feliz, no te cuesta nada complacerme con esto".

Kate ya se estaba preparando para protestar cuando Rick acercó la mano que ella había puesto en su hombro para bajar del coche y le dio un pequeño beso en la palma, Kate se quedó sin aliento así que decidió sentarse en la silla.

Castle empujo de la silla hasta dentro del restaurante y Kate se negó a comer en la silla de ruedas así que Castle la ayudo a sentarse en una de las mesas y se colocó frente a ella. Una mujer mayor se acerco para entregarle dos menús, cuando terminaron de pedir sus bebidas la mujer comenzó a hablar.

-"Hacen una pareja estupenda".

Los dos sonrieron educadamente pero la mujer continuó hablando.

-"¿Puedo preguntar que le ha pasado?".

-"Es una larga historia".-Dijo Kate que se había puesto un poco seria.-"Me dispararon".-Dijo finalmente.

La cara de Rick se había tensado completamente.

-"Oh dios mío, disculparme, he sido de lo mas impertinente, lo siento de verdad".

La mujer parecía agradable así que Kate se limito a sonreírle. Cuando la mujer se marcho Kate fue la primera en hablar.

-"Podríamos inventar una historia".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿A que te refieres?".

-"En algún momento nos van a volver a preguntar que me pasa, así que podemos inventar una historia, te doy total libertad para que tu imaginación se invente alguna locura".

Castle empezó a reír.-"Podemos decir que te caíste rescatando a un gato de un árbol, era tu deber como agente de la ley".

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.-"Oh Castle me esperaba algo más ingenioso".

Rick se concentro y de repente sus ojos se iluminaron.-"¡Lo tengo!".

-"Soy toda oídos".

-"Podemos decir que nos encontramos una fan súper loca que intento atacarme y tu me defendiste sin saber que ella era una espía del gobierno ruso, entrenada para ser letal".

Kate comenzó a reír hasta que le empezó a doler el pecho.-"Eso suena más _Castle_ que lo del gato".

Comieron tranquilamente hablando de todo y de nada, Kate no podía tomar café por la medicación y Rick tampoco lo tomo como muestra de solidaridad, podria parecer una tontería pero aquel gesto significaba mucho para los dos.

De repente Rick soltó la bomba.

-"¿Qué tal Josh?".

Kate se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser, y después de que te hayan disparado en el pecho toser no es nunca una buena idea. Cuando Rick vio la mueca de dolor en los ojos de la detective, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasar la mano por su espalda haciendo círculos para tranquilizarla, cuando Kate dejo de toser, cerro los ojos y suspiró, Rick retomo su sitio al otro lado de la mesa.

-"Lo siento Kate, no quería que te hicieras daño".-Dijo Rick realmente apenado.

-"Ey, estoy bien, me has pillado con la guardia baja, nada de preguntas incomodas mientras como o bebo".-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Hecho".-Le aseguro el.

-"Y en cuanto a Josh...".-Comenzó a decir Kate.

-"No no Kate, no tienes que decir nada, no debí preguntar".-Rick miro al plato.

Beckett estiro su brazo ignorando la punzada de dolor y cogió su mano.

-"Es una pena escritor, creo que te gustaría saber lo que estaba a punto de decir".-Cuando acabo de hablar se mordió el labio para intentar contener la sonrisa.

Rick alzo rápidamente los ojos del plato y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-"¿ah si?".

-"Si pero oye, si tu no quieres hablar del tema, lo dejamos".-Dijo conteniendo de nuevo la sonrisa y llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca.

-"Muy bonito Kate, no llevamos ni 2 horas de viaje y ya empiezas con tus torturas psicológicas".-Se quejo Rick cruzando los brazos.

-"Oh vamos pero si te encanta".-Replico ella.

-"De echo si, si que me encanta".-Contesto Rick de nuevo sorprendiéndola.

Rick la miro a los ojos y mantuvo la mirada durante más de un minuto, finalmente Kate aparto sus ojos.

-"Como si eso que haces tu no fuera manipulación".

-"¿Eso que hago yo?".-Pregunto Rick alzando las manos y poniendo cara de inocente pero la sonrisa lo traiciono una vez más.

-"Si Castle eso de mirarme a los ojos intentando que de me aflojen las rodillas".

Entonces Rick apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se inclino hacia ella.

-"¿Funciona?".-Dijo con la mirada fija en ella, esto era lo que hacían, lo que levaban haciendo años, ese baile, en el que los dos participaban, normalmente uno jugaba a volver loco al otro, se creaba esa tensión que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, era un tira y aflija constante y precisamente por esto Richard no se esperaba la reacción de Kate, él pensó que seguramente le pondría los ojos en blanco y apartaría la mirada, quizás se sonrojaría un poco, así era como funcionaba, por eso cuando Kate se inclino hacia el hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara él se quedo sin respiración.

-"Si parece que funciona".-Dijo Kate en apenas un susurro, Rick podía notar su aliento en su cara.

Fue entonces cuando a alguien en el restaurante se le cayó un vaso haciendo que los dos se separaran instintivamente.

Los se apoyaron de nuevo en los respaldos de su silla y trataron de normalizar su respiración. Kate fue la primera en hablar.

-"Rompí con Josh".

Castle no dijo nada, la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, y esperó a que dijera algo más.

-"Por eso te pedí que te fueras del hospital, no quería dejarlo el mismo día que me dispararon así que decidí esperar al día siguiente, y sabia que seria mas fácil para él si tu no andabas por allí".

Rick asintió, aquello era una pequeña confesión, algo que lo animaba a tener esperanza, aunque bueno, en el hospital le dijo que lo quería aunque no habían tocado ese tema y también había dejado a su novio, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, Kate necesitaba sanar, no solo físicamente, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-"¿Nos vamos?".-Pregunto Castle.

Kate asintió, con la ayuda de Rick se sentó en la silla y volvieron al coche para continuar su viaje,


	3. Chapter 3

Y finalmente llegaron a la cabaña, Kate insistió en caminar hasta la puerta ya que eran solo unos pocos pasos, Rick había insistido en ir el a comprar solo para que ella pudiera echar una siesta, la ayudo a bajar del coche y la obligo a apoyarse en su hombro para avanzar, el abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Kate entro en la cabaña mientras Rick volvía al coche a por sus cosas, hacia mucho que Kate no iba allí, el sitio le recordaba demasiado a su madre, claramente John se había pasado a limpiar en los últimos días ya que nada estaba cubierto de polvo y las ventanas estaban un poco abiertas por lo que la cabaña estaba bien ventilada, Kate recorrió la familiar sala con los ojos y con cuidado se sentó en el sofá, vio como Rick iba haciendo viajes al coche para meter todo en la casa y por un segundo cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, volvió a abrir los ojos cuando noto una mano acariciando su mejilla.

-"Hey".-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Rick la había tumbado en el sofá, le había sacado los zapatos y la había arropado con una manta.

-"Voy a hacer la compra, te dejo aquí el teléfono, llámame para lo que necesites, espero no tardar mucho. Ahora vuelve a dormir".-Se inclino y la beso en la frente.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos relajándose ante su pequeña caricia y volviendo a dormir.

Él regresó y todavía continuaba durmiendo, junto al sofá había un sillón y se sentó ahí simplemente a miarla dormir, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-"Sabes que no me gusta cuando me miras así".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y tratando de incorporase.

-"¿Cuándo te miro como?".-Dijo son dejar de sonreír.

-"Así".-Dijo ella señalándole la cara.

Él soltó una carcajada.-"¿Qué quiere de cena detective?".

-"No me importa, dios sabe lo que habrás comprado tu solo".

Castle puso su mejor cara de ofendido.

Y ella su cara de _venga_ _Castle no te lo crees ni tu_.

-"Para tu información he comprado todo lo que me pediste".-Replico él.

-"Eso no lo dudo, lo que me preocupa es lo que compraste fuera de la lista".

-"_Puede_ que _a lo mejor_ si haya comprado _algunas_ cosas que no pusiste en la lista pero que son completamente _necesarias_".-Dijo Castle haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras.

Kate se levanto del sofá.-"Venga Castle, que nos conocemos, enséñame el botín que hoy no estoy para comida saludable".

Castle se levantó como un resorte con una sonrisa en su cara y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-"Todas estas alacenas están llenas de la comida que pediste".-Dijo señalando."Pero esta de aquí, querida Beckett, es la mejor de todas".-Dijo señalando una puerta. Después tiro del pomo.

Kate comenzó a reírse, sabia que compraría este tipo de cosas pero no esperaba que comprara tantas cosas, había todo tipo de dulces y todo tipo de salados, desde bollos de chocolate hasta patatas fritas de todas las clases.

Rick se alegro al ver que no estaba enfadada.

-"¿Dulce o salado detective?".

-"Ambos".-Contestó Kate tirando de una bolsa de galletas con virutas de chocolate.

Seleccionaron unos cuantos paquetes y Kate se dirigió de nuevo al sofá, vio que Rick dejaba los paquetes y se dirigía al sillón.

-"Eh, ponte aquí conmigo que si no no podemos compartir".-Le indico Kate mientras palpaba el sitio que quedaba a su lado en el sofá, él no lo dudo y se sentó junto a ella.

Comenzaron a comer y entonces el móvil de Rick hizo un sonido, él lo saco del bolsillo y miro la pantalla, se le iluminaron los ojos, tecleo algo rápido sin dejar de sonreír, de nuevo volvió a pitar y el volvió a sonreír. Por alguna razón aquello la estaba enfadando, se sentía celosa, pensó que iba a arrancarle la cabeza como siguiera enviandose mensajes ahí a su lado con dios sabe quien.

Fue entonces cuando Rick, ajeno al enfado de la detective, estiró su brazo con el móvil en la mano hacia fuera del sofá y se acercó a ella para sacarse una foto con la cámara interna del móvil.

-"¿Qué haces?".-Dijo Beckett bruscamente al verse reflejada en la pantalla del móvil de Rick.

-"Sacarnos una foto, para Alexis".-Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.-"Venga Kate pon cara graciosa y que vea toda la comida que tenemos".-Dijo como un niño de 5 años".

Todo el enfado desapareció de Kate, e incluso se sonrojo y se sintió un poco estupida por haber pensado que estaba enviando mensajes a una chica, alzo la cabeza y puso una cara fea, igual que hacia Rick y en ese instante él pulso el botón y saco la foto, era una foto graciosa y los dos rieron mientras la miraban antes de que él le diera a enviar, pocos segundos después recibieron una foto de Alexis, ella sabia que Kate no podía tomar café y que su padre tampoco lo tomaba por solidaridad así que en venganza por la foto con las chucherías ella les envío una foto con una sonrisa diabólica y una taza de café en la mano.

Ambos adultos rieron.

-"Sin duda es hija tuya".-Dijo Kate aun riendo riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron la tarde juntos, no trataron temas importantes, solo rieron y disfrutaron el uno del otro, tomaron un vaso de leche con galletas dado que no estaban para cenar después de tanta comida basura y Castle hizo que Kate tomara todas las pastillas que le había indicado Jim, Kate parecía exhausta.

-"Venga Beckett, a la cama".-Dijo Rick cuando acabo de retirar los vasos.

-"Aun es temprano".

-"Si que lo es pero tu estas cansada, y yo también, venga".

-"No Rick, ¿podemos esperar un rato?".

El no pudo comprender porque no quería ir a la cama, realmente necesitaba descansar.

-"¿Tienes pesadillas Kate?".-Kate seguía sentada en la silla donde habían tomado la leche así que se acerco a donde estaba ella y se puso de cuclillas para poder mírala a los ojos ya que esta había clavado la mirada en el suelo.

-"No son tan malas, es solo que cuando me despierto, me muevo y me duele la herida".-Dijo la detective sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Rick la cogió de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo.

-"Entonces, ¿es por el dolor?".

Ella asintió.

-"Pues yo creo que me estas mintiendo y es por las pesadillas pero hay algo que tu no sabes".-Contesto Castle.

Kate espero a que continuara hablando pero él se quedo allí mirando hacia ella sin decir nada.

-"Venga Castle, ¿Qué es lo que no se?".

-"Que yo puedo hacer que duelan menos".-Dijo Rick, nunca apartando su mirada.

Ella lo miro confusa, no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba, Rick tiro de ella con cuidado para que se levantara y la llevo hasta su habitación, la cabaña tenia una habitación principal, que era de Jim, otra mas pequeña que era de Kate y otra con simplemente una cama que era donde se quedaría Rick.

-"Ahora entra ahí y ponte el pijama, no te apures no te vayas a hacer daño, y cuando acabes llámame que te cuento mi secreto".-Antes de que Kate pudiera contestar él había desaparecido en su propia habitación.

Kate se cambio y una vez estuvo lista sintió como vergüenza, no se atrevía a salir, fue entonces cuando escuchó que golpeaban en la puerta.

-"¿Te falta mucho?".-Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"No ya estoy".-Dijo Kate.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y Rick entró, no llevaba un pijama exactamente, llevaba unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera, y Kate llevaba una versión femenina de lo mismo.

Rick pasó por su lado y abrió la cama y le indico a Kate que se metiera entre las sabanas.

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero por alguna razón no discutió, creyó en él, quiso creer en que aquel hombre era capaz de hacer que sus pesadillas dolieran menos.

Ella se metió entre las mantas con la ayuda de Rick y una vez estuvo acomodada él fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y se tumbo a su lado pero por encima de las mantas mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-"No me dispare detective, mis intenciones son puras".-Se coloco junto a Kate y la obligo a levantar la cabeza, paso uno de sus brazos y dejo que la cabeza de la detective se colocara sobre su antebrazo.

Kate estaba colocada boca arriba, era la única posición en la que podía dormir.

Seguidamente Richard se pego más al cuerpo de la detective, siempre separado por las mantas y se coloco de lado, su brazo libre lo coloco sobre el vientre de Kate.

Ella permaneció inmóvil, ante la cercanía del escritor.

-"Este es el plan".-Dijo Castle en un susurro.

Ella se estremeció ya que su boca estaba cerca de su oreja.

-"Si tienes una pesadilla, yo lo notare y podré evitar que te hagas daño, y si tenemos suerte, quizás si estoy aquí no tengas ninguna pesadilla".-Explico Castle.

-"Me gusta el plan".-Dijo Kate sin poder creerse que había dicho eso.

El sonrío y se movió un poco para acomodarse.

Ella inconscientemente coloco una de sus manos sobre la que Richard tenía sobre ella.

-"Tengo una pregunta".-Dijo Kate tan bajito que el casi ni la escucho.

-"Dispara".

Kate se giro para míralo con los ojos abiertos, claramente aquella expresión no era la mas acertada pero cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que lo había echo a propósito porque esta intentando contener la risa.

-"Quizás es demasiado pronto para esa expresión".-Dijo Richard tratando de ponerse serio.

Pero era demasiado tarde porque Kate ya había comenzado a reírse sin parar.

Cuando la detective se calmó, Rick volvió a hablar.

-"Venga Kate cual es tu pregunta sobre mi gran plan".

-"¿Por qué estas por fuera de las sabanas?, quiero decir, por el bien del plan, ¿no seria mejor si estuvieras por dentro?".

A Rick se le quedaron los ojos como platos.

-"¿Quieres que me meta en las sabanas?".-Pregunto cauteloso.

Ella se sonrojo pero asintió.

Sin mas palabras Rick se separo de ella y se metió por dentro, después volvió a colocar su brazo bajo la cabeza de Kate y los tapo a los dos, bajo las mantas busco el lugar donde había colocado su mano antes, solo que esta vez ya no los separaban varias capas de mantas.

-"Mucho mejor".-Dijo Kate a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Se quedo dormida apenas unos segundos después de haber cerrado los ojos, Rick se quedo a observarla, nunca la había visto dormir, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirarla libremente, sin que ella lo amenazara.

Estuvo casi media hora mirándola, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo y finalmente, decidió cerrar los ojos.

Rick se despertó cuando escucho un sonido, abrió los ojos y vio que Kate lloraba, pero todavía estaba dormida, en ese momento ella se sacudió un poco y él se apresuro a despertarla para que no se hiciera daño.

Uno de sus brazos continuaba bajo su cabeza así que utilizo el otro, comenzó a hacer caricias en su cara.

-"Kate, despierta".

Pero ella no abrió los ojos así que Rick se pego más a ella y aumento la presión de su mano en la mejilla de la detective para que se despertara y así lo hizo.

-"¿Rick?".-Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-"Shhh, estoy aquí, a sido una pesadilla".

Ella coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-"¿duele?".-Preguntó Castle mientras secaba las mejillas de Kate con su mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.-"No, tu plan debe funcionar".

Rick enterró su nariz en el pelo de la detective y le dio un beso sobre su melena.

TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS

Kate comenzaba a mejorar, ya no le dolía tanto, nunca habían hablado tanto en su vida, se pasaban el día hablando, a veces ponían alguna película pero acababan olvidándose cuando comenzaban a hablar de algo, en esos tres días ninguno podía recordar haber acabado de ver ninguna de las películas que habían empezado, Rick durmió todas las noches con Kate, y la tercera noche no tuvo pesadillas.

Se despertó por la luz que entraba por una de las cortinas que estaba mal cerrada, Rick estaba pegado a ella, la boca del escritor medio abierta a la altura de su hombro, podía sentir como respiraba sobre su cuello, unos minutos después se despertó y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Kate sonriéndole.

-"Eh, estas despierta".

-"Si que lo estoy".-Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.-"Y no he tenido pesadillas".

-"Ya lo creo que no".-Dijo Rick dejando escapar una carcajada y separándose un poco de ella.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con ese tono Castle?".

-"Nada, que si que soñaste esta noche, pero no te desperté por que a mi juicio parecía un buen sueño".-Dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente.

Kate se puso roja como un tomate, esa noche había soñado con él, cogió su almohada y se la puso encima de su cabeza para tapar su rostro.

Richard comenzó a reírse más sonoramente y tiro de la almohada para encontrarse a una muy sonrojada Kate que se tapo ahora con sus manos.

-"¿Qué dije Castle?".-Dijo ella sabiendo que la había escuchado mientras hablaba en sueños.

-"Nada malo, te lo prometo".- dijo él apartando sus manos y dando un beso a cada una antes de dejarlas sobre el colchón.

Ella avergonzada se levantó de la cama y al salir pisó la manta que cubría al escritor, cuando se enderezo vio un bulto mas que considerable en los pantalones de Castle, ahora fue ella la que alzo las cejas y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia el con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Rick el que se puso colorado, e intento tirar de la manta que seguía bajo el pie de Beckett.

-"Ahora estamos empatados Castle, tu sabes que sueño contigo, y yo se que eso produce _ese _efecto en ti".-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír y salió de la habitación.

Rick se quedo boquiabierto mientras Kate abandonaba la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy con los exámenes de la universidad, ya van 3 de 5 así que a partir de la semana que viene tratare de actualizar mucho más a menudo, lo siento por la tardar y muchas gracias por leer.**

Castle salio de la habitación con un tono rojizo que cubría sus mejillas, y cuando Kate lo vio no dejó de sonreír.

Fue un día tranquilo, pero por la tarde comenzó a llover así que se acurrucaron bajo una manta en el sofá a ver una película y Castle se quedo dormido a los cinco minutos, Kate se dio cuenta y lo observó dormir con una sonrisa, después volvió a mirar hacia la película y entonces Rick empezó a moverse.

-"Kate, te quiero Kate, no... no Kate...no".-La voz del escritor era apenas un susurro, Beckett tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

La detective se levanto del sofá y se arrodillo en el suelo frente a la cabeza de Richard, y coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-"Hey Castle, despierta".

Y Rick poco a poco volvió a la realidad.

-"Estoy bien Rick, estoy aquí".-Susurro Kate con sus ojos fijos en los de su compañero.

Castle puso su mano sobre la mano que Beckett tenia en su mejilla como en un intento de cerciorarse de que era real y fue entonces cuando un impulso la recorrió desde la raíz del cabello hasta los pies, se le puso la piel de gallina ante el contacto de sus dedos y la detective se inclino para posar sus labios sobre los del escritor.

Rick correspondió al beso, y se le escapo una lagrima, había sido un sueño tan real, había estado en aquel cementerio de nuevo, con Kate en el suelo, y ahora la tenia allí, la podía sentir, estaba bien, Rick se irguió un poco para profundizar el beso, ambos se abandonaron ante lo te estaban sintiendo hasta que Kate se aparto y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, mientras posaba una mano sobre la herida de su pecho.

-"Dios mío Kate, lo siento, estas bien, maldita sea olvide tu herida".-Dijo Rick mientras la obligaba a sentarse en el sofá.

Ella le sonrío mientras trataba de respirar.-"Yo también la olvide".

Castle le sonrío pero pronto su cara volvió a la preocupación, se sentó a su lado y paso su brazo por sus hombros para que ella se apoyara en su pecho, Kate no se lo pensó dos veces e inclinó su cabeza que quedo en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del escritor.

-"Rick..."-Dijo Beckett en cuanto su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

-"Dime".-Contesto a la vez que se inclinaba y besaba el pelo de la detective.

-"Tenemos un problema Rick".

-"¿Te has hecho daño?, ¿Qué pasa?".-Contesto sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar.

-"No, estoy bien, pero tenemos un gran problema escritor, estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti".-Cuando acabo de hablar dejo escapar un suspiro.

Él sonrío.-"Creo que entonces, tenemos dos problemas, porque es mutuo".

Los dos se quedaron allí, abrazados, sonriendo, felices, juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Se quedaron en el sofá, después de aquella confesión, nadie dijo nada y nadie se atrevió a moverse, fue entonces cuando el portátil de Beckett hizo un sonido que los devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, aunque el ordenador estaba en la mesa de la cocina desde el sofá pudieron ver perfectamente como la pantalla se iluminaba y en la esquina inferior parpadeaba un nuevo correo. En aquel momento a Kate de verdad le molestaba el pecho y levantarse y recorrer la habitación suponía un esfuerzo titánico, lo sopeso unos segundos y la verdad es que no se le ocurrió nadie que le pudiera enviar un correo que Castle no pudiera leer así que levanto la vista hacia él.

-"¿Lo miras tu? yo agradecería quedarme sentada un rato mas".-Dijo mientras señalaba el ordenador.

Richard alzo una ceja, no era muy propio de Beckett que le pidiera que husmeara en sus cosas pero sin decir nada se levanto con cuidado para no hacerle daño y se sentó en la silla que había junto al ordenador, de esta manera Kate no podía ver la pantalla.

-"Primero dime de quien es antes de abrirlo".-Dijo Kate ya arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido esto.

-"Ya es tarde detective ya esta abierto".-Dijo Rick sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Kate dejo escapar un suspiro y comenzó a levantarse, Rick se dio la vuelta.

-"No no, Kate, para, ya lo llevo ahí".-Dijo a la vez que se levantaba para sentarse de nuevo a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando Kate pudo leer el asunto del correo, "_PROGRAMA DE REABILITACION KATIE", _el correo era de su padre.

_Kate el medico me ha enviado todo lo que tienes que hacer, tienes que empezar con algunos ejercicios, espero que Rick vea este correo porque no confío en que cumplas lo que dicen los médicos, así que no intentes ocultarlo porque luego lo llamare y si hace falta le envío los ejercicios a él. Te adjunto el archivo con los ejercicios y como debes hacerlos, si tienes dudas llama al doctor, cuídate mucho Kate. Te quiero._

Junto al mensaje había un archivo que ya se estaba descargando, tenía 100 páginas, Kate volvió a suspirar.

-"Yo lo haré contigo, no es para tanto".-Dijo Rick cerrando el ordenador.

Volvieron a la posición de antes, Kate se acurruco en sus brazos.

-"Va a doler Rick".-Dijo enterrándose mas en su pecho.

-"Lo se".

-"No quiero que me veas cuando duele".-Cuando acabo de decir esto una lagrima se le escapo y Rick la obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué no?".

-"No quiero que me veas débil y no quiero que pienses que so y una carga par ti".-Cuando Kate dijo esto cerro los ojos para no ver su expresión.

-"Kate, lo que dije antes, iba en serio, estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea Kate te quiero más de lo que he querido a ninguna mujer antes, quiero ayudarte, nunca jamás serás una carga".

Kate abrió los ojos y lo beso de nuevo, mucho más despacio que antes, aun resentía su pecho.

Cuando se separaron Rick tiro de la manta y los cubrió a ambos.-"Entonces…".-Empezó a decir Rick.

-"Entonces estamos juntos ¿no?".-Concluyo Beckett.-"¿es eso lo que querías decir?".

Richard se limito a asentir.

-"Ahora mismo no creo que sea la persona más idónea para mantener una relación".-A Richard se le empezó a caer el mundo encima, pero ella continuo hablando.-"Pero como por lo visto a ti eso no parece importarte, supongo que si, estamos juntos, aunque espero que seas paciente porque me han disparado hace una semana, y antes de empezar una vida juntos tengo que recuperarme".

-"Una vida juntos".-Repitió Rick.-"Haría lo que fuera por tener eso, tu y yo".-Le dio otro pequeño beso.-"Y Alexis".

Kate se rió.

-"Y mi madre y tu padre y los chicos y Lanie".-Concluyo Rick.

-"¿Qué tal si de momento lo dejamos en tu y yo?".-Propuso Kate.

-"Suena bien".-Se inclino para besarla de nuevo y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-"¿Quién puede ser?, ¿el hombre de la cabaña del otro lado?".-Pregunto Rick a la vez que se levantaba.

Kate se encogió de hombros y siguió el recorrido de Rick con la mirada hasta la puerta, y cuando la abrió Alexis se tiro a sus brazos, Rick rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Calabaza, ¿Qué haces aquí?".-Dijo Rick.

Alexis se aparto y ando hacia Kate.

-"Estaba preocupada, quería veros".-Contesto.

Cuando llego a la altura de Kate se agacho junto al sofá y la abrazo, Kate noto que tenia cuidado de no hacerle daño así que apretó a la joven contra ella.

-"No puede secuestrar a mi padre y esperar que no haga nada detective".-Dijo Alexis con una sonrisa.-"Ah y Jim me dijo que iba a enviaros unos ejercicios o algo así y tengo que asegurarme de que Kate no los esconde de ti".-Dijo dirigiéndose a su padre.

-"Ya los tengo Calabaza, todo controlado".-Contesto Rick.

-"¿Puedo sacarme las botas, me he empapado, no para de llover?".-Dijo Alexis señalando sus pies.

-"Por supuesto déjalas junto a la chimenea".-Le indico Kate.

Rick desapareció en su habitación y volvió con un par de sus calcetines, Alexis se saco los suyos que estaban chorreando y los coloco también junto al fuego, después se sentó en el sofá junto a Kate.

Richard acerco la butaca al sofá y le indico a Alexis que le acercara sus pies, la joven así lo hizo y el le puso los calcetines, que eran demasiado grandes para ella, cuando acabo dejo.

Kate observaba la naturalidad con la que ellos dos se movían el uno con el otro, realmente nunca había conocido a un padre y a una hija tan unidos.

-"¿Y bueno, que habéis echo estos días?".-Dijo la joven tirando de la manta que tapaba a Kate para taparse también ella.

-"Ver películas, y charlar, nada del otro mundo Lex, la Detective Beckett es súper aburrida".-Dijo Rick, sacándole la legua a Kate.

-"Oh si papa tienes cara de estar aburridísimo, Kate si te cansas de el lo podemos mandar de vuelta a la ciudad y yo me quedo a cuidarte".-Dijo Alexis después de lanzarle un cojín a su padre.

-"Te tomo la palabra Alexis".-Dijo Kate mientras reía.


	7. Chapter 7

**PERDOOOON por tardar tantísimo pero me sentaba a escribir cualquiera de mis historias y no se me ocurría nada. Espero que os uste, gracias por leer!**

-"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir Lex?".-Pregunto Kate.

-"No no, tengo que volver, aunque a ver si deja de llover porque el camino hasta aquí parecía un rió".-Dijo Alexis acurrucándose inconscientemente contra Kate para entrar en calor.

-"No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas con este tiempo".-Dijo Kate acomodando a la joven a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para que Alexis se apoyara en su pecho.

-"Alexis no te vayas a apoyar muy fuerte en el pecho de Kate".-Dijo Rick.

Alexis comenzó a incorporarse pero Kate tiro de la joven para que volviera a recostarse.-"Richard Castle, no me estaba haciendo daño".-Dijo Kate lanzándole una mirada de odio.

Castle alzo los brazos a modo de rendición y se levanto y comenzó a andar hacia la cocina.-"voy a prepararos un chocolate caliente".

Kate comenzó a pasar la mano por el pelo de Alexis cuando Rick estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

-"¿Todo bien Alexis?, ¿Te molesta que tu padre se pase aquí todo el día?".-Dijo Kate.

-"Oh no, Kate me parece bien, solo quería ver como estaba, no fueron sus mejores tiempos cuando te dispararon, pero principalmente quería verte a ti, ya se que hablamos por teléfono pero la ultima vez que te vi estabas en el suelo del cementerio, es como que necesitaba verte con mis propios ojos, ¿soy una tonta verdad?".-Dijo Alexis.

-"No no lo eres, me alegra que hayas venido y siento que tuvieras que ver aquello, pero estoy bien, tu padre me esta ayudando mucho".

-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?".-Dijo Alexis tras unos segundos.

-"Claro".-Dijo Kate sin dejar de acariciar su pelo en ningún momento.

-"No es que me moleste que mi padre este aquí ni nada pero, ¿Dónde esta Josh?".-Dijo Alexis muy bajito evitando mirar a Kate.

A la detective se le escapo una carcajada ante lo nerviosa que se puso Alexis.-"Rompí con Josh en el hospital".

-"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Alexis con curiosidad.-"No hace falta que contestes Kate yo…".

-"Shhh, rompí con el porque no estaba enamorada de él, estoy enamorada de otra persona".-Dijo Kate con tranquilidad.-"Cuando me dispararon esa persona me dijo que me quería por primera vez y no era justo que yo siguiera con Josh".-Ambas se quedaron en silencio.-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo?".-Dijo Kate y Alexis asintió.-"¿Qué dirías si esa persona es tu padre?".

Alexis se tenso bajo sus brazos y Kate pensó que le había parecido mal pero cuando la joven alzo la cabeza para mirar a Kate sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-"¿De verdad?, ¿estáis juntos?".-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Bueno, supongo que si, le dije como me sentía y él siente lo mismo, estos días hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y por fin le he dejado entrar, y que me vea como soy".-Mientras hablaba Kate miraba a Richard que se movía en la cocina preparando el chocolate.

-"Ya era hora Katherine Beckett, pero como le hagas daño te las tendrás que ver conmigo".-Dijo Alexis poniéndose seria.

Kate trago saliva.-"Alexis, realmente has sonado amenazante".

Alexis se comenzó a reír, y volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kate que la apretó más contra ella.

-"No le haré daño Alexis".-Susurro Kate en el oído de la joven viendo que Castle se acercaba a ellas.

-"Lo se".-Dijo Alexis entre sus brazos.

Apenas dos horas después la tormenta no había echo mas que empeorar y Castle prohibió a Alexis volver así a la ciudad, su hija finalmente acepto y Kate le dio algo que ponerse para dormir.

-"¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?".-Pregunto Alexis.

Castle lo pensó un momento.

-"Puedes dormir en la habitación del fondo, donde esta mi maleta".-Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta.

-"¿Y tu donde dormirás?".-Dijo Alexis alzando las cejas y tratando de contener la sonrisa.

-"La verdad es que estos días he estado durmiendo con Kate, por las pesadillas, para que no se haga daño al moverse".-Explico Rick.

-"Claro, claro, por las pesadillas".-Dijo Alexis riéndose, se acercó al sofá y abrazo a Kate después abrazo a su padre y desapareció en la habitación sin dejar de reírse.

Castle se sentó en el sofá junto a Kate.-"¿A que ha venido eso?".-Dijo con cara de confusión.

-"Puede, que quizás, le haya dicho a Alexis, que estamos juntos".-Dijo Kate poniéndose colorada.

Rick la miro con cara de sorpresa.

-"¿Te parece mal?, ¿estamos juntos verdad?".-Dijo Kate con preocupación.

-"¿Estas de broma?, me parece genial, pensé que no querrías que nadie lo supiera, y por supuesto que estamos juntos Kate".-Dijo Rick con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para colocar la mano en la mejilla de Kate.

-"Bueno Alexis debía saberlo, quería saber que pensaba, no quiero que me odie".-Admitió Kate cerrando los ojos para no ver a Rick.

-"No te odia".-Dijo Rick y antes de que pudiera decir nada una voz lo interrumpió.

-"Es cierto no te odio".-Los dos adultos alzaron la vista y vieron a Alexis que sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-"Olvide mi móvil".-Dijo Alexis mientras se acercaba a la mesa y cogía el teléfono.-"Pero por si os quedáis mas tranquilos, estoy totalmente a favor de _Caskett_".

-"¿Caskett?".-Repitieron Kate y Richard a la vez.

Alexis se empezó a reír.-"¿De verdad no sabéis que Lanie os llama así desde hace meses?, Castle y Beckett, Caskett".

Kate se quedo con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido y Castle se comenzó a reír.

-"A mi me gusta Caskett".-Dijo Castle.

-"Por supuesto que te gusta Castle".-Dijo Kate alzando las cejas.

-"Buenas noche chicos".-Dijo Alexis desapareciendo en su habitación de nuevo.

-"Venga Kate a la cama".-Dijo Castle ayudándola a levantarse.

Se metieron en la habitación, las noches anteriores Castle se cambiaba en el baño y Kate en la habitación pero esta vez Rick se quedo allí plantado y Kate alzo las cejas y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Estaba pensando, ya que estamos oficialmente juntos podía ayudarte a cambiarte".

Kate comenzó a reírse, se acerco a el y lo abrazo, rodeando su cintura, pensó en rodar su cuello pero tenia miedo de que le molestara la herida.

-"¿Qué tal si esperamos a que yo pueda sacarme la camiseta sin tener que hacer malabarismos?, no es que me sienta muy sexy estos días Rick".-Dijo Kate enterrando su rostro en el pecho del escritor.

-"Yo creo que estas preciosa".-Dijo Rick besando su pelo.

-"Yo creo que no eres objetivo".-Dijo Kate haciendo que Castle se riera.

-"Voy a cambiarme, si pude esperar a besarte tres años créeme que puedo esperar todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia que seas preciosa".-Dijo Rick apartándose de ella y besando de nuevo su pelo antes de coger su ropa y salir para ir a cambiarse.

Kate se cambio y se metió en la cama para esperarlo, Rick apareció minutos después y comenzó a colocarse como había echo las noches anteriores.

-"¿No hay beso de buenas noches?".-Dijo Kate.

La sonrisa de Rick se hizo aun más grande y se inclino para comenzar a besarla.


	8. Chapter 8

**No me matéis por tardar tantoooooooooooo, pero ahí os queda otro capitulo, espero que os guste **

Kate se despertó, de nuevo sin rastro de pesadillas, se encontraba increíblemente bien, escucho risas fuera de la habitación, salio de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y al otro lado vio a Castle y a Alexis desayunando sin dejar de reír sobre algo que claramente Rick había dicho, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-"Ey".-Dijo Rick cuando la vio acercarse.-"¿Cómo as dormido?".

-"Bien gracias".-Dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Alexis, aun no se había acabado de sentar cuando Rick coloco sus pastillas frente a ella junto a un tazón de cereales y un vaso de zumo.

Kate miro hacia la ventana y vio que hacia sol, no quedaba rastro del temporal.

-"Aunque haya dejado de llover, ¿te quedaras un rato mas?".-Dijo Kate dirigiéndose a Alexis.

La joven asintió.

-"Bien, me gustaría enseñarte un poco esto".-Mientras decía esto Kate colocó su mano sobre la de Alexis que estaba sobre la mesa.

Castle que estaba sentado frente a ellas se quedo embobado ante la escena.

Por la tarde Alexis finalmente se marcho y tras despedirla ambos adultos entraron de nuevo a la cabaña.

-"Ha sido un buen día".-Dijo Kate.

Castle se acercó por detrás y la abrazo rodeándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la detective.-"Si que lo ha sido ".-Contesto.

Rick noto que Kate se tensaba ante su abrazo por lo que se empezó a apartar.

Kate de dio la vuelta.-"¿Por qué te apartas?".

-"Note que te tensabas y no te quería incomodar, esto aun es nuevo".-Se explico Rick.

Kate avanzo con una sonrisa y lo abrazo, quedando su cabeza sobre el pecho del escritor.-"Nunca te apartes Rick".-Dijo en apenas un susurro.

A la mañana siguiente Rick se empezó en hacer algunos ejercicios para rehabilitar el torso de Kate y ella intento escabullirse o hacerlos sola pero al final se rindió.

-"Creo que ya esta bien por hay".-Dijo Kate con una mueca.

Rick asintió y presiono sus labios contra los de ella apenas unos segundos, aquel gesto que era tan natural pero a la vez tan nuevo para los dos hacia que sus corazones latieran muy rápido.

Se ducharon y después se acurrucaron en el sofá, Kate se quedo dormida en el momento en el que Rick la rodeo con sus brazos y cuando se despertó el la observaba con una sonrisa.

-"Rick".-Susurro Kate.-"Te quiero".

La sonrisa de su compañero se hizo mas grande y se inclino para besarla, cuando se separaron Rick acaricio la nariz de Kate con la suya.

-"Yo también te quiero".

Unos segundos después Kate se empezó a poner colorada y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Castle.

-"¿Qué pasa?".-Dijo Rick casi riéndose por el cambio repentino.

Kate bufo y se incorporo un poco.-"¿Si te hago una pregunta te reirás de mi?".

Rick negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-"¿Cuándo crees que… ya sabes Rick… podremos hacerlo?".

Los ojos de Castle se abrieron por la sorpresa y no pudo contener la carcajada que vino después y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano.

Beckett puso cara de enfado.-"Dijiste que no te reirías".

Rick trato de contenerse y trato de poner cara seria.-"Y no me río, pero es que me has dejado K.O. con esa pregunta, no me lo esperaba".

Kate lo miro como incitándolo a que al menos contestara pero él no dijo nada.

-"Ya se que no estoy en mi mejor momento físicamente y todo eso, soy un desastre…".-Comenzó a decir Kate.

-"Eh, para ya, estas preciosa Katherine Beckett y juro que no lo digo por decir, y la respuesta a tu pregunta no la se, el otro día te hiciste daño y solo nos besábamos, maldita sea Kate si respiras muy profundamente te duele, no pienso hacerte daño así que esperaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario".

Kate se quedo con la boca abierta.-"¿Y que pasa si tardo meses en que deje de dolerme del todo?".

-"Entonces detective, esperaremos unos meses".

Kate lo pensó durante un momento.-"¿Sabes que puedo seducirte cuando quiera?".

-"¿Crees que tienes ese poder?".-Dijo Rick sonriendo ante la insinuación de Kate.

La joven se acerco a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo.-"Oh Rick, me parece que no tardaras mucho en comprobarlo".

Rick se atraganto con su propia saliva y Kate se echo a reír.


End file.
